


ghost boys

by racooninnit



Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Toby Smith | Tubbo, Child TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), because I said so, child tubbo, even when they’re dead, their ghosts are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: was thinkin about ghostinnit and phantubbo so uh, here’s this.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104359
Comments: 14
Kudos: 568





	ghost boys

as it appears, death is profoundly and consistently ironic. and that has never been more apparent than in tommy and tubbo.

in death, tubbo became harsh, and spiteful, left only with bitter memories of a world that hurt him time and time again. what little positivity he has left is reserved for tommy and tommy only, the other boy being the only person he retains any happy memories of.

death made tommy into a shell of himself. meek, and timid, scared of the people who never gave him an option outside of violence. he clings to tubbo in all aspects of his afterlife, the older boy being the only thing able to shield him from memories that shake him with fear.

both ghosts are far younger than they were when they died. tubbo is barely a month older than eleven, and tommy is ten. despite the young age they both carry all the scars they had when they died, and tommy appears malnourished in the same way he was during his second exile. they both have sword wounds through their stomachs.

there is never one without the other, if someone is to see tubbo, tommy is always trailing close behind. together in life and in death, it’s how they’ve always been. though, not all remains the same. their changes in attitude resulted in shifts in dynamic as well, and faulty memory certainly hasn’t helped.

tommy fears most everybody he encounters, outside of tubbo there are very few exceptions, and even then he’s wary. 

he’s found himself most comfortable with sam, ranboo, and captain puffy. he doesn’t have any memories of them, and they treat him with nothing but kindness, so he got attached rather quickly.

fundy and quackity make him nervous, but he enjoys their presence. he does have memories of them, and they aren’t pleasant, but there’s a bittersweet feeling to them. like he still cared for them, even as they hurt him.

ghostbur is an interesting case. tommy has no memories of the ghost, but he certainly remembers when he was alive. when he was still wilbur. they aren’t good memories.

tommy tends to stay away from ghostbur.

he’s scared of everybody else for one reason or another. it’s pitiful, seeing a boy who was once so confident and happy be reduced to a cowering, sobbing mess. once he starts crying there’s no calming him down, not unless tubbo’s there. and god help whoever made tommy cry.

because when tubbo sees tommy upset he gets angry. nobody has seen fury quite like tubbo’s when somebody makes tommy cry. the first time the two spoke to philza and techno it ended in tubbo screaming at them while tommy had a full-blown breakdown. 

needless to say, the message was quickly received that the two are quite different from their alive selves.

most people choose to leave the ghosts alone, not wanting to incur tubbo’s wrath by upsetting tommy. even people the duo like aren’t safe from tubbo’s fierce protectiveness, all it takes is a couple of wrong words to be subject to his wrath.

but tubbo isn’t all anger. despite how he appears outwardly, he’s still a kid, as is tommy. they’re kids, and when they get the chance to act as such they take it. they find some _peace_ in each other.

they have moments filled with soft giggles and whispers of some ludicrous plan they’d inevitably abandon for even greater hijinks. they weave clumsy flower crows for each other and pout when they wilt and fall apart. they sprint around in the woods barefoot, going on grand adventures only the two will ever witness. they sprawl out in a field at night, stargazing and letting the world melt away around them.

they finally get the childhood they weren’t allowed to have. the childhood that was ripped from them the moment war started. the childhood they’re finally getting because they _died_. 

they found the lives they deserve to live through death.

death is ironic, in all senses of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i say this about a lot of my works but this one feels incoherent. i do like it though.
> 
> also, i actually posted a little sneak peak of this bad boy on my twitter, so if you wanna chance to maybe see the bullshit i’m getting up to early, check out my twitter, it’s @stiniky


End file.
